leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shuppet (Pokémon)
|} Shuppet (Japanese: カゲボウズ Kagebouzu) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Shuppet is a spherical Pokémon that appears to be covered by a gray cloth. Black rings surround its multicolored eyes, which have light-blue sclera, dark-blue irises, and yellow pupils. Occasionally, it will display a large, pink tongue. Extending from the top of its head is a long, pointed horn. The horn collects the negative emotions of people, on which this Pokémon feeds. The emotions it feeds on include anger, jealousy, and envy, so some people are grateful for its presence. A nocturnal Pokémon, it will appear in swarms beneath the eaves of houses with negative people. It is most commonly found In the anime Major appearances Shuppet debuted in Take This House and Shuppet. Max got lost in an abandoned mansion and befriended a Shuppet that was living there. Max allowed Shuppet to pull pranks to scare the others because he was angry with . A Shuppet was living in an abandoned mine with several other Pokémon in Fear Factor Phony. They could not stand the partying Pokémon in the nearby town, so they created a -like illusion to scare them away. A Shuppet appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. A Shuppet appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of Grings Kodai. It would help its Trainer locate the Time Ripple by using . A Shuppet appeared in SM094, under the ownership of Acerola. It was used to reveal the Pokémon that appeared at the Pokémon School. Minor appearances A 's Shuppet appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Shuppet appeared in Ghoul Daze!, where it, a , and a scared off . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Shuppet appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops, where it was attacking inside the Sky Pillar. A Shuppet appeared as one of the many Pokémon that grunts of Team Magma and Team Aqua sent out in the Seafloor Cavern in No Armaldo Is an Island. The rented a Shuppet, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A Shuppet appeared in PASM16 inside the . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Shuppet and are the members of Team Ebony. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Mt. Pyre}} and , Mt. Pyre}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} and , Mt. Pyre}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Endless Level 31, Endless Level 50, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 170 Graucus Hall: Stage 489}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 1 Shuppet|English|United States|25|October 18 to 24, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Shuppet}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|80|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Phantom Force|Ghost|Physical|90|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=354 |name2=Banette |type1-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Shuppet can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Generation III Ghost-type Pokémon. Both evolve into their evolved forms starting at level 37. Both also have the same base stat total. Origin It appears to be a てるてる坊主 '' , a Japanese paper doll resembling a ghost. It also resembles a . It also appears similar to common depictions of ghosts, specifically those that resemble floating cloths with faces. Name origin Shuppet may be a combination of shadow and , or a contraction of . Kagebouzu is a combination of 影 kage (shadow) and てるてる坊主 (paper dolls with a shape similar to Shuppet). In other languages and てるてる坊主 |fr=Polichombr|frmeaning=From and |es=Shuppet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Shuppet|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Shuppet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=어둠대신 Udumdaesin|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=怨影娃娃 Yuànyǐngwáwá|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and or |hi=शापेट Shuppet|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Shuppet es:Shuppet fr:Polichombr it:Shuppet ja:カゲボウズ zh:怨影娃娃